


Love Simon and love Victor stories, requests open

by ShadowWolf117



Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Love Victor, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda
Genre: Fluff, Humor, LGBT, M/M, Romance, non-binary original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf117/pseuds/ShadowWolf117
Summary: One shots, two shots and longer. I am taking requests of anything love Simon or love Victor related. Mostly fluffy and cute and romantic.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Love Simon and love Victor stories, requests open

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Simon has a twin sibling who helps him realize who Blue is. enjoy! Please give me a little bit of feedback, this is my first published work on this site. Find me on Quotev as Oberon, tumblr as bluephoenix118 and Shadowwolf1170 on Twitter

I'm sitting in my room when it happens and the volume with which this particular word was yelled makes me wonder what part of our neighborhood didn't hear it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Simon sounds as though someone's run over Bieber. I'm really concerned because he usually doesn't curse when mom and dad are around. And though I should really be finishingmy English essay Ipush my chair away from my desk. As his twin sibling it's my duty to check on him. Okay, maybe it's not but I love my twin so I'm heading to his room.

"What's up Si?" I enter his crazily chaotic room and he has his head burried in his arms atop his closed laptop.

"I fucked up Flynn, and I'm not sure how to fix it." He looks ready to cry so I set on the edge of his bed and speak. "I'm here if you want to talk about it Simon." I don't push, giving him the time he needs to sort through his thoughts.

"I fucked things up with Blue. I thought he was Cal Price but well..."

"He's not."

"Exactly." Simon opens his laptop and shows it to me. I stare at the last line of Blue's most recent email.

I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the person you think I am. Blue' Oh shit.' is my first thought because Simon told me weeks ago that they were officially signing their emails with love.

"Why did you think he was Cal?"

"His email and Cal's eyes. And sometimes it just seemed like he was flirting with me..."

"So what you're saying is..." I pause and we finish the sentence together.

"Simon logic." Simon frowns and I stand and walk to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Ok, let's use real logic this time. Yeah?"

He nods.

"Bluegreen 118... Sometimes someone puts their birthday in their email address. Who was born on January 18??" I stare at Simon, waiting for him to guess.

"Bram... I think." I nod.

"That's true. I think I'd know when one of my friends was born Si." His shoulders slump.

"I've always wanted to get to know him but he's so quiet..." He pauses and then his eyes light up.

"Oh... Blue's quiet in front of boys he finds cute." I sit back, letting him take his time. I know exactly who Blue is but that doesn't mean I'm going to give it away.

"Hey sib. What's Bram's full name?"

"Ask Nick." As he does I pull out my phone. Me: Hey Bram. My brother's a universal idiot. I'm sorry.'

Bram: It's fine. If he'd wanted it to be me... Me: Oh hell no Abraham Louis Greenfeld. Please don't even start that. If my brother doesn't find you attractive he's blind. Besides... Don't tell him I told you but he calls you cute Bram sometimes.

Bram: Seriously?

Me: Yes.

"Nick says it's Abraham Louis Greenfeld." Simon says from his desk chair.

"Well that's brilliant. His first name is that of a president. Now look at his email." I continue to message Bram.

Me: I think he's closer to figuring it out. You may be able to give him the shirt in person.'

Bram: ... I am actually extremely nervous.'

Me: *hug*

"I'm an idiot!"

"No you are not. You were just using Simon Logic. Just write Blue an email and explain things. He'll understand." Simon does and I read it before it is sent.

Dear Blue, Freaking frick I am so sorry. I'm a dumbass and I think my sibling should get a golden metal for helping me but here goes.

First, I need to Apologize. I am so extremely sorry I thought you were Cal. I was using Simon Logic... Wishful thinking supported by flimsy evidence. No I didn't wish you were Cal. I wished that I already knew who you were so when the time came I could have told you I knew who you were first. But you're not Cal and that's okay. As soon as I knew he wasn't you the attraction faded. So here goes again and I really hope I'm not wrong.

1\. You share a first name with a president.

2\. Your email username should have been a big giveaway.

3\. You sit at my lunch table.

4\. You play soccer.

5\. I seriously embarrassed myself by calling soccer tryouts auditions.

If you are who I think you are... I've been calling you cute in my mind for a long time. Love, Simon

He clicks send and we sit, waiting.

AN: Alright, this will be a book full of oneshots, twoshots, and possibly longer ones. If you have anything you would like to see comment and I'll try to make it happen. Thanks, Shadow


End file.
